Yu Yu Hakusho Revised AU
by PhoenixVixenRosezeria
Summary: This might be only a teaser. I might not be uploading anymore it took me 2 months to complete this. but if you pm me and ask to use it it can be a great starter to a story. Summary is inside if i do continue this it will be months apart. Now here are the warnings Yaoi Sex scenes language MPreg and other shit is in here this is rated M if you don't like Male x Male then don't read
1. Prologue

Summary : So what if Yusuke Died at 18 instead of 14 but never meet Boton or Koenma instead his body was strong enough for his demon blood to be brought out? what if Kurama and Hiei found him during his change and kidnapped him bringing him to the Makai? what if Kurama never died by the bounty hunter instead was saved by Hiei? What if Yukina knows who her brother is and was never kidnapped instead now travels with him? What if the reason Hiei and Kurama kidnapped Yusuke was cause Yusuke was their soulmate? What if Kurama and Hiei were already mated and found out Yusuke was met to be their but with no knowledge of Demon or Demon world they have to teach him? Soulmates are born with markings that glow when touched by their soulmates Yusuke was born with these markings but never knew what they met because of being Human it is when Kurama and Hiei active these marking and their own that he learns he is destined for great things.

With all this What if here is a story that will hopefully answer them all Currently i will update once a week if not once a month if i don't run into writer's block like i always do.

Prologue

 _Yusuke's P.O.V_

Hello My name is Yusuke Urameshi I'm a Spirit Martial Artist and Guess what I'm Dead; well i think i am dead i was just Shot. Ever since i was born i have been different, for one i was born with strange marking that look like tattoo's. My teachers and neighbors swear my mother had me inked at a young age. That was til they were shown a baby picture of me while in the hospital. Even then they still didn't believe and always were out to get me. My mother is a Drunk who always told me the Markings were from my father's side. Deadbeat asshole leaving a teenager with his child. Now i'm getting off track where was I ah yes! I think i am dead My body is lying there in the Alley. Where i was shot by a local gang member who thought it be funny to shot me in my heart. No one has found my body yet. The Locals will be partying once the find out Yusuke Urameshi Eighteen year old delinquent has died by getting himself shot.

Today was like any normal day picking fights ditching school normal for a delinquent like me. Genkai kicking my ass for missing a tournament. And my drunk lush of a mother kicking me out so she could party. now back to my body which at the moment was glowing and I am being pulled back in. I notice a Sliver hair male and a Raven haired male pick my body up but They are not Human. Who the hell had ears, tails and a third eye. No they differently were not human. I was vaguely aware when i came too i wasn't in the Alley anymore. My senses were doubled no tripled and the noise was loud so who was talking. Where am I and why wasn't I freaking out yet. I heard voices one Husky and the other sounded almost like he was trying to Seduce someone. My body felt like i was hit wait scratch that. It felt like a whole Building fell on it then an Earthquake happened and crushed me under the soil. Now second reason i was different growing up was because i never learned how to give up even when facing death i take it head on. The third reason is cause now i dont think im human anymore though what i am i got no clue but i'm not human nor am i dead. I would know if I was dead my Spirit energy wouldn't be so active. And now there a unknown energy mixing with my Spirit energy. So I opened my eye's the light hurt and was too bright so i quickly closed them again. i heard chuckling and a voice "open them slowly" it said. so i did what it said which is a fucken miracle in it self i never listen to others. " what the fuck happened?" was my intelligent question of course i knew what happened i was shot in my heart but after that i got no clue what was going on.

 ** _Normal p.o.v_**

Youko chuckled "you died and awakened you Demon blood." He explained. Yusuke didn't move he just had a confused look on his face "I knew you were not human!" He stated as if he saw them before. Youko chuckled "no we are not haman. We are demons. And you are one as well." He replied

Yusuke sighed "why did you save me? Why were you even there? And what am I going to do now?" He asked them.

Youko spoke " one we saved you because our markings glowed when we found you so did yours! Two we were there looking for our next victim when a sudden burst of very strong Spirit energy drew us to it. And three you staying here with us so you can learn about Demons and what markings mean. Plus you need training with your Yokai energy" he stated in a matter of fact tone

Hiei at this point chimed in "and if you are our soulmate you need to be stronger. We left a fake body in the alley we found you in so everyone will think you're dead! You got nowhere to go back to."

Yusuke was beginning to understand what happened. He just became a Demon has no human life anymore and somehow got male soulmates. "Fine" he replied

Yusuke passed out again as his mind slowly started to understand what happened. When he woke up again three days later he felt better. He noticed he was alone for now at least. He tried to get up but his body refused and he noticed he was tied to the bed.

Yusuke thought over what happened when he first woke up. "God why me? I never asked for this shit!" He yelled not noticing the demons had come back he went on ranting

"The great invincible Demon hunter Yusuke Urameshi feared by all, Student of Master Genkai! Died by a shot to the heart by a god be damn human gang leader. Woke up as a Demon has male soulmates and some how got into deeper shit then being born with weird fucken marking. I Yusuke Urameshi just got thrown into a second screwed up life! As if the first one wasn't bad enough some fucken god thought it would be funny to make me a Demon and gay what the fuck I like women why why why me? Whatever god is listening why couldn't you just let me die in peace instead of making my already fucken up life even worse!" he ranted and raved finally breaking down after it sunk into his head.

Youko and Hiei where watching and listening to the male. Hiei had a scowl on his face while Youko found this amusing.

 _Narrated p.o.v_

And this is how one Yusuke Urameshi has been given a second chance at life. Will he screw this one up or will he save the world like he is destined to do? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Narrator P.O.V_**

It's been five months since our hero died and was brought back as a demon. During those five months he has been in complete denial. He trained and became as strong as the two he was soulmates too. Yusuke found out another thing which he put up to his stupid father's fault. He was a male bearer/breeder but also was a Alpha. Basically his body is that of a Beta but his personality was a Alpha. Now to our hero…

 ** _Yusuke's third person P.O.V_**

Yusuke was laying on the ground after being knocked down for the hundredth time today during the training session. "God why the fuck am I so fucken weird" he screamed out still having trouble comprehending why he was a breeder and why he was so weird. He found out who his father was though and was going to meet him soon or rather Youko was bringing the Great Raizen here to meet him. He got up and went to take a bath in one of the springs. He had to wait for Youko to come back. Hiei was somewhere but he could really care less where the shirt demon was. Yusuke was pretty sure Hiei hates him that or he just loves freaking him out. He got in the spring and relaxed as he thought about what was going to happen when he met this Raizen person. He sighed again wondering why him again. After the soak in the spring he got out and went back to training to get his mind off how fucked up his life was. The whole time he was training Hiei had been watching.

 ** _Hiei's P.O.V_**

I watching the boy since he was growing stronger faster then we expected. Raizen was surprised when Youko and I showed up saying he had a Heir. He was sure he was going to die before his Heir ever turned up. I just had to tell him the boy was strong enough to awaken the demon blood on his death but was still too weak to come to his kingdom due to the enemies Raizen had. Raizen agreed and now his Fox was bringing the old man here. They should be here in a few days, til then I will make sure the boy continues to train being a breeder in Makai is dangerous and rare. The boy makes the impossible happen so of course he would make rare occurrences happen as well. This boy was lucky he is too young to go into heat it would take a few years for his demon blood and human blood to mix before he could go into heat. But once his blood finishes mixing together and he is done transitioning. He will go into heat and there is no getting around it. The Mazaku clan is a all male clan so of course there would be male breeders in that clan. I wonder if this boy will survive this situation since it is obvious he never been in this type.

 ** _With Youko and Raizen_**

Youko was leading Raizen to their temporary home. Raizen was actually more then ready to meet his new heir. He had a few of his guards with him.

 ** _Narrator notes_**

I wonder what the meeting between Raizen and Yusuke will be like. Anyone have suggestions this was a little short but I hope the next chapter is longer. I am currently writing at a slow pace.

(comment and share this story if you like it check out my other stories and please review my The Heart's Of The Three World's it's a co-written story)


	3. Chapter 3

i currently lost my muse for this story so i'm leaving it up for adoption just pm me if you want to adopt it


End file.
